Harvest of Souls Part 2: The Departure
by Irenicus
Summary: After the berserking event of Aeon Calcos, the party travels to the Hoko Temple, where a dark secret is revealed to them... PG-13 for violence, non-perverse romance, and mild language. Please R


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur, nor do I claim to ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur, nor do I claim to. The people at Sega and Namco do. Besides, why would I write the fic if I thought I owned it??

Aeon Calcos stayed away from the rest of the group for the next few days. Tears had streamed his face as he vividly remembered the events from their night in the cave. 

He had stood above Sophitia with his sword upraised, poised, and ready to strike. Then Fatibaru had wrapped around his legs and pulled him to the ground. Aeon had kicked Maxi in the groin, but Siegfried was immediately there with Zweihander ready. Aeon grabbed Xi Sword, but Maxi kicked Game Shield away. Siegfried swung with all his force, and Xi Sword shattered at the hilt. Aeon ducked and kicked at Siegfried's feet, tripping the man as he thudded on the rocky floor. Maxi had recovered from his temporary paralysis and began twirling Fatibaru in the air and wrapped Aeon's hands together. Aeon cupped his hands around the back of Maxi's neck, and rammed his own forehead into Maxi's. With her defenders gone, Sophitia drew the Omega Sword and showed Aeon that she was indeed his fighting equal, subduing the once-lizard berserker.

Aeon's ebony charger snorted, awakening him from his trance. 

"Forgive me for my curiosity, but where are we going?" Maxi asked. Siegfried sighed. 

"For the fifth and final time, we are going to the Hoko Temple. Chief Toko will greet us there, and we will inquire as to the whereabouts of Soul Edge. Now, I suppose you are going to promptly forget this," he said. Maxi sniggered. 

"Actually, I'm trying to translate it into English. _We shall inquire as to the whereabouts of Soul Edge,_" he said cheerfully. Sophitia laughed from behind him. Maxi and Sophitia shared a horse. Siegfried had brought three horses, one for himself, one for Sophitia, and one for the now-departed Rothion. He hadn't expected Maxi, and due to Aeon's berserking event, Sophitia shared with Maxi. 

"Where are we going again?" Maxi asked hours later. In unison, Siegfried, Aeon and Sophitia groaned. 

"By the Gods man! Pay attention! For the twenty-second and final, final_ FINAL_ time, WE ARE GOING TO THE HOKO TEMPLE!" he screamed. Maxi looked down at the ground and the companions rode on in silence, which was eternal bliss.

"Where are we going again?"

"_You_, are going down!" Sophitia said, as she punched Maxi in the back of the head. He fell off the horse and landed face-first in the mud. A few bubbles of air surfaced, and Maxi's sludge-filled face. 

"Well, that seems simple enough," Maxi stuttered.

***

After about two weeks of listening to Maxi's endless drawling, the party arrived at the structure that was the Hoko temple. It was a tall building, with engravings of fierce battles and monsters. A giant Budha was sitting atop a gate leading into the fortress. 

"Quite tacky, don't you think?" Maxi asked, jumping off his chestnut mare. If looks could kill, Maxi would be dead and on his way to Hades as Siegfried looked at him. Maxi cringed backwards a tad. Aeon climbed down off of his black charger and stepped behind Maxi. He lifted his hands up and offered to help Sophitia down. She glared down at him and dropped down. She landed elegantly and noiselessly, even though she wore heavy black chain mail. Aeon stepped back, and the warrior maiden brushed past him wordlessly. Siegfried motioned for them to continue, and they walked into the building. 

It was very dark inside, and the air seemed filled with mist. The group walked down a stone a hallway, where they reached a large chasm. Suspended in the middle was a large square platform, held by chains leading up into a seemingly endless ceiling. Behind the platform there was a giant bronze Budha, staring down at them.

"Fool. You come back," a voice said, echoing from the top of the Budha. A scarlet blur jumped from the top of the Budha and landed in the middle of the platform. Most of the companions stared, but Siegfried's expression remained grim and calm.

A woman stood in the middle of the platform. She was clad in a tight red jumpsuit, with a ninja-tos strapped to the back of her hip and one strapped to the back of her shoulder. She had a leather halter covering her back, and a velvet mask obscured half her face, though none of this did anything to detract the beauty of her. She had long raven hair, done up in a pony tail and an amply sized chest, but what captivated Siegfried the most was her dazzling russet eyes. They seemed to twinkle with a humorous light, despite the perpetual scowl she wore on her face. 

"Why have you come, Schtauffen?!" she demanded. 

"I seek your father, Chief Toko," Siegfried replied. The woman tensed. 

"My father is…away. What do you require of him?" she asked. Siegfried lowered his eyes. 

"Information." 

The woman glared again. "You know the price," she growled. 

Siegfried spread his hands wide in a defensive gesture. 

"As you wish, Taki," he said. 

Taki snapped her fingers, and a rumbling noise was heard. When the noise subsided, Siegfried walked across the empty air, leaving the companions staring jaw-slacked. Siegfried drew Zweihander and stood for a moment, facing Taki. She screamed, drew her ninja-tos, and the battle was on.

Siegfried thrust Zweihander towards his opponent. Taki rolled to the side and came up in a blinding flash and struck three times in a row. Siegfried took the blows with has armor, and grabbed Taki by the throat. He smashed the hilt of his sword into her face, released his grip, and smashed her again sending her sprawling across the arena. She rolled off the platform, but grabbed the edge with her left hand. A few rocks fell off, plummeting into the eternal abyss below. She felt a screaming pain in her hand and looked up to see Siegfried standing there, iron boots pressed firmly on her fingers.

"Do you yield?!" he yelled down at her. 

"Never!" she screamed. She let go of the edge and flipped backwards in mid-air, landing on the platform with her back facing Siegfried. Siegfried seized the opportunity and punched her in the back of the neck. She slipped under his gigantic fist, grabbed his wrist, and kicked him upward into the air. Siegfried recovered and grabbed Taki by both wrists and started to squeeze. Taki did nothing to struggle against the man's iron grip, but tears started to stream down her face as Siegfried squeezed even harder. There was a snapping sound, and Taki screamed out in agony. Siegfried lost control of his thoughts, too carried away by the sadness of the beautiful woman, and dropped her. Taki punched him in the groin hard, and kicked high into his face. Siegfried stood dazed and momentarily paralyzed, and Taki threw her head in between his eyes. Siegfried muttered, 

"I yield" as he faded from consciousness. Taki brushed back her hair, sighed, and began to treat her broken wrist.

***

Siegfried regained consciousness hours later. He was lying on a mattress that was drenched in blood, most of it his own. _That must have been more costly than I thought,_ he thought. Thunder could be heard outside and rain was falling heavily. In an open doorway stood Taki, a bandage on her wrist, her mask down, and a rare smile on her face. "You're awake," she said simply. Siegfried nodded. 

"Where are the others?" he asked. Taki pointed out the doorway. 

"They are sleeping. I offered them shelter, and they accepted. I knew that someone even as headstrong as you wouldn't brave a storm like that at night," she said. Siegfried chuckled.

"Then you obviously don't know me well enough," he said. 

"I tried to get to know you once…a time ago…" Taki said, her voice trailing off. She cleared her throat abruptly. 

"Why did you come?" she asked. 

"I already told you. I need information and access to your maps," Siegfried said. 

"And what exactly are you looking for, Shtauffen?

"Soul Edge."

The very mention of the demonic blade made Taki fall down with shock. "But…but…I thought…Ivy said that…" she stuttered. Siegfried gritted his teeth. "It appears that Ivy wasn't completely honest in her reports that the sword was destroyed. She was punished adequately," he said. He stood up and sat down next to Taki. He snaked his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Remember…"

***

Sophitia awoke to the sound of steel scraping on steel. She stood up and looked over at Maxi, but he was not snoring tonight, and as she attuned her hearing, she realized that it was coming from upstairs. She stood up and wielded Omega sword and began to ascend the stairs. Step after step she walked up, and the sound was getting louder. She reached the top. It was coming from around the corner. In a flash, she whirled around the corner, poised and ready to strike.

Aeon Calcos didn't even bat an eye. He was currently strapping metal sleeves to his arms. He wore a light chain mail tunic and some deerskin leggings. A katana was strapped to his back, and a short sword in a scabbard that was attached to a girdle around his waist. 

"What are you doing?" Sophitia asked. Aeon continued to strap the sleeves to his arms. "Leaving," he muttered simply. 

"Why?" Sophitia asked. Aeon snapped the last greave into place and stood up. 

"The other night, I nearly killed you. I cannot take that risk again," he said. 

"You would abandon your life, your quest for salvation? You'd do that for me? Why?" Sophitia asked. Aeon felt a lump in his throat. 

"It's difficult to explain," he said. Sophitia stepped closer. 

"Make it simple," she said. Aeon turned his head away and a tear streaked down the side of his cheek. 

"I would do it for you because…because…" he stuttered. 

"Because?" Sophitia asked. 

"I love you."

Lightning flashed the sky. Thunder split the air. It seemed that the very Gods themselves were as shocked by this statement as Sophitia was. But she Sophitia knew deep inside how she felt as well. Aeon felt a hand on his cheek. He turned his head. He saw Sophitia standing there in the rain with him, her eyes watering, her lips twisted into a smile, her hand pulling him ever closer. Their lips met in a long, passionate kiss. It seemed to last forever, and Aeon enjoyed every second of it. Sophitia pulled away slowly, and Aeon looked back at the foggy landscape. 

"I still must leave," he said. Sophitia looked down. 

"I know," she said. Aeon kissed her forehead and departed out into the rain. He turned back. 

"Oh, tell Siegfried that the best place to start looking would be the Kunpeatku Shrine. It's in the Sahara, Northeast of Palgea. Good-bye, _petit oiseau noir_." 

And with those words, Aeon Calcos walked out of the Hoko temple, and out of the life of Sophitia Alexandria.

***

Siegfried awoke the next day. Taki slept peacefully next to him, her head still resting on his shoulder. Siegfried took time to enjoy the moment, to listen to the birds and feel the warmth of the sun and the beautiful woman next to him, when a cry of astonishment and outrage came from down the hall. Siegfried stood up immediately, and sprinted down the hallway. His eyes found a bedraggled Sophitia calmly taking the shouts and curses being spit out by an angry Maxi. 

"What's going on here?" Siegfried asked. Maxi stopped shouting for a moment and turned to Siegfried, his face a bright red and his right index finger pointed at Sophitia, and began to breath heavily. 

"She…sent…Calcos…away!" he said in between breaths. Taki appeared in the door. 

"Calm yourself, Maxi," she said, her hand reaching out to his shoulder. Siegfried shook his head in disbelief. 

"What do you mean…away?" he asked carefully. 

"I mean GONE! FINISHED! He has LEFT THE BUILDING! The slut spouted her magic words, and sent the incubus AWAY!" Maxi screamed. As soon as the words left his mouth, Maxi realized his mistake. Sophitia grabbed the back of his neck, turned him around, and slapped him stingingly. 

"That's for calling me a slut!" she hissed. She punched him in between the eyes and it sounded as though there was a loud thunderclap. 

"And _that_ is for calling _him_ an incubus," she said. 

"Did Aeon say anything else?" Siegfried asked softly after a while. "Yes. He said to look for Soul Edge at the Kunpeatku Shrine. It's Northeast of Palgea, somewhere in the Sahara," she said in between tears. 

"But that's oversea!" Taki exclaimed. Maxi grinned. 

"Is that so hard?"

***

Siegfried felt sick to his stomach. It had been some four weeks since Maxi had suggested the idea of speaking with his contacts about a ship. And they got a magnificent ship indeed. _The Lensanqia_, Maxi called it. Yes, it had seemed that Kilik and Xianghua (Maxi's contacts) had it "all planned out." 

Now, they'd been to sea for two weeks, and the situation hadn't improved. Sophitia always stood at the bow, staring at the sea. Maxi couldn't get enough of the ships' wenches. Taki would be in the library. That left Siegfried to his sea sickness and his own thoughts. He thought about the journey ahead, and he thought about the status of the party. He thought about Sophitia. He thought about Maxi. He thought about the missing Aeon. He mostly thought about Taki, her voice, her lips, her soft touch...

He snapped to reality as he heard the creaking of wooden steps. Someone was coming down. He jerked his head up and threw a blanket around his shoulders, covering his bare chest. He looked in the direction of the stairwell. It was Sophitia.

"Hello, Sophie. Do you need something?" Siegfried asked. Sophitia started to shake her head, paused, and looked directly at the warrior. "Is _petit oiseau noir Italian?_" she asked.

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

Siegfried paused. "Little Raven," he spoke softly. Sophitia nodded her head and looked out of one of the portholes. 

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the ship. Maxi's voice could be heard above.

"To arms! To arms!" he shouted. Siegfried fumbled around for his armor and started to snap it in place. 

"Here," Sophitia offered, starting to work on the back. More explosions could be felt. Siegfried snapped the last buckle into place, picked up Zweihander, and bounded up the stairs into the chaos. 

And chaos it was. Sailors were running around, desperately trying to douse fires. The ship's guard terribly combated pirates that had boarded. Wenches, cooks and children ran around screaming wildly. 

"What's happening?" Siegfried called. A shout could be heard from the bow of the ship. 

"It's the _Adrian!_ They're here! Run for …" the cry ended in a scream and a gurgle. _The Adrian?_ Siegfried wondered. His thoughts were interrupted as an old short man, clad in simple black cloth and hat with a scull and crossbones symbol, appeared in front of him swinging two swords.

"KYYYYAH!" he screamed. Siegfried's eyes narrowed.

"Ceravntes…. 

__


End file.
